1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bags. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of containers or the like having dual openings for facilitating rapid access to the interior of the container to remove articles such as laptop computers, computer accessories, cameras, camera equipment and other like articles retained in the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, laptop computers, computer accessories, cameras, camera equipment and other like articles are usually stored in containers when not in use. Part of the problem which the present invention addresses is that when an individual wants to use the article retained in the container, the article is usually removed from the container by opening a standard side flap to access the interior of the container to remove the article of use. This is unsatisfactory because it is time consuming.
One prior art patent of which the present inventor is aware is U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,120 issued to Bums et al. on Aug. 3, 1999. The patent discloses a pet carrier for use in transporting pets within the passenger compartments of an aircraft and includes selectively closeable windows formed from mesh fabric, a fully operable end, a fully openable side for providing access to the interior of the pet carrier, an access port in the top having a full length double zipper closure and a rotatable locking member for securing the access port in the closed position.
It is desirable to provide a container which provides the user with the capability of rapidly accessing the interior of the container to remove articles such as laptop computers, computer accessories, cameras, camera equipment and other like articles retained in the container. It is also desirable to provide a container which has a conventional opening by opening a side closure flap and further has a top access which can be opened into the interior of the container for facilitating rapid access to the interior of the container to remove articles such as laptop computers, computer accessories, cameras, camera equipment and other like articles retained in the container.